Blue Burns Orange
by Sage Londyn
Summary: It's never easy being the middle child, not when your brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester. But Danielle's entire world is turned upside when Dean dies and Sam can't handle the devastating loss and takes off, she's left entirely on her own for the first time in her life. Now she's hearing whispers from the sky and soon meets a blue eyed angel who steals her heart. Castiel/OC
1. Blue Burns Orange

**Chapter 1**

**Blue Burns Orange**

"_Bleed these colors open wide. Burning blues from butterflies, tonight we… tonight we fly. Flying faster through the night, until the orange of morning light. I know it's hard to make this work, when you're all alone. And I've been waiting for so long to hold you in my arms, embrace forever." ~Hawthorne Heights (Blue Burns Orange)_

* * *

Danielle stood beside her older brother Dean as they watched Bobby set up a device over a large map on the table.

"With the right name and the right ritual, there ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby told them.

Danielle's younger brother Sam asked, "Even the town Lilith is in?"

"Kid, when I'm done. We'll have the street name." Bobby assured them.

"Alright then, let's do this." She said, nodding.

The 3 siblings watched as Bobby spoke in Latin and started the ritual.

When the device stopped Bobby read from the map, "New Harmony, Indiana."

"Let's go." Danielle said.

"Whoa, hold on. Elle, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds my deal. We're going on Bela's intel." He reminded her.

"I get that, but Dean she was minutes away from her own contract being up… what reason would she have to lie about it? She knew she was going to die." She reminded him.

"When that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked." Dean argued with her.

"I'm telling you she had no reason to lie at that point." Danielle stood her ground.

"Even if we get to Lilith, then what? We have no way to gank her." Dean said.

"Ain't you just bringing down the room." Bobby breathed out looking at him.

"I gotta die, but that doesn't mean any of you have to." He said, his voice raised.

"We are down to crunch time here… cutting this way too close. We have to do something." She continued to say.

"So we either go in smart, or we don't go in at all." Dean said.

"Fine, I agree. So I have a plan, a sure fire way to confirm it's Lilith and have a way to kill her." Sam said.

"Damn it Sam, no." Dean yelled, gruffly.

"We are past arguing. I am summoning Ruby." Sam said.

"Okay." Danielle agreed.

"Okay? Elle, you know as well as I do we can't trust her, she is a demon." He reminded her.

"Correct and I don't trust her one bit. But what's our alternative here? Sit around and wait until your time runs out? Dean, you are my brother… and desperate times call for desperate measures." She said looking at him as she spoke.

"No!" Dean yelled at her.

The room was quiet as he calmed down and then said, "We are not going to make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me? Find something else."

Later that night Danielle and Sam walked down to the basement of the abandoned house they had been staying in.

"Dean's so going to be pissed." She breathed out.

"Then let him be pissed, but at least he'll be alive." Sam said looking at her.

"I know, let's just do this." Elle agreed.

Sam drew the symbols he needed on the floor and Elle lit the candles in the corners of the triangle on the floor.

Standing back she watched as Sam summoned the demon, Ruby.

"You know phones work too, hey Sam." Ruby greeted.

"How do you get around so fast?" Sam asked her.

"I got the Super Bowl jetpack." She responded.

"Did you know?" Elle questioned her voice low.

"Um, gonna need a tiny bit more…" Ruby began to say.

"About Dean's deal. That Lilith holds the contract?" Sam cut her off.

"Yes, I did." Ruby agreed.

"And you didn't think that was important?" Sam asked, angrily.

"You weren't ready. If I had told you, you three would have just charged after her halfcocked. And Lilith would have pulled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces." Ruby explained her reasoning.

"Well, we're ready now." Elle snapped at her.

"We need your knife." Sam said.

Ruby had a knife that not only killed the meat suit, but would also kill the demon residing within.

"Lilith's guard is down. She's on shore leave, a little R and R." Ruby explained to the them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam questioned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ruby responded

"You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?" She asked them.

"We've got them." Elle said.

"Good, then she won't sense that you're coming." Ruby said.

"Give us the knife." Sam ordered.

"No." Ruby replied.

"But you just said…" Sam started to say.

"You wanna charge in with one little pig-sticker? It's a waste of a true blue Window. Like hitting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it." Ruby told them.

"Then how?" Sam yelled, growing angry.

Ruby explained that Sam's abilities weren't gone since Azezal died; they had just been lying dormant.

"And it's not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?" Ruby continued to explain.

"Right, she's scared of me…" Sam replied sarcastically.

"If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle. I didn't say anything until now because fact is, you never would have considered it until you were desperate enough." Ruby was explaining to them when Dean walked in the room.

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean said.

"Dean, charming as ever." Ruby said looking over to him.

"I knew you'd show up." He said to her.

Then looking up to his younger siblings he said, "Because I knew you two wouldn't listen."

"You're going to give me that knife, and then you're going to go crawl into whatever slop you came from and never bother me again, are we clear?" Dean asked the demon.

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it." Ruby argued.

"Sam, she wants you to give into this whole demonic, psychic crap. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little Antichrist superstar." Dean said.

"I want Lilith death, that's all." Ruby yelled over him.

"Why?" Dean asked her.

"I've told you why." She continued to yell.

"Oh, right. Because you were human once. And you like kittens and long walks on the beach." Dean said gruffly.

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You want to save yourself? this is how, you dumb, spineless dick." Ruby yelled at him.

Dean looked around the room for a second before he punched Ruby.

Falling backwards she quickly regained her composure and hit Dean knocking him backwards.

"Ruby, hey!" Sam yelled trying to stop her, but she knocked him back and kicked him.

Jumping in the fight Danielle knocked her to the ground, the two girls rolled around on the dusty floor punching and hitting each other.

Finally Ruby got the upper hand and jumped up, kicking Danielle hard in the side sending her flying backwards.

Standing up she had some blood running from her nose and corner of her mouth, but she let out a low laugh and smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" Ruby asked.

"This." Elle said as she proudly displayed the demon killing knife she had managed to steal during their fight.

"I'll kill you!" Ruby yelled as she charged forward.

Elle had the knife pointed out, ready to kill Ruby, but the demon wasn't able to get any closer.

Looking up both girls saw a devils trap painted on the ceiling.

"Like I said, I knew you'd come." Dean said, walking over to them. He also had blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go." Dean said as he reached down and took the knife from his sisters hand.

Sam pulled himself to his feet and the three of them started up the stairs.

"You're just going to leave me here? Fine, you deserve to die and go to hell. And I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones. I wish I could be there to hear you scream!" Ruby yelled after them.

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean breathed out.

Wetting a washcloth, Elle walked into the room with her brothers.

"You're welcome." She said, as she wiped the blood off her face and looked down to where the demon killing knife was lying beside Dean.

"I would thank you, but you were the one stupid enough to agree with Sam on summoning her." Dean responded looking up to her.

With a sigh she felt the bones on her nose to make sure they weren't broken.

Sam stayed silent as he loaded some weapons into a bag.

Finally he said, "We just gonna let Ruby rot down there?"

"That's the idea." Dean responded, not looking up to his brother.

"What else are we going to do with her?" Elle asked as she looked over a few guns from her bag.

"What if Ruby's right? What I can take out Lilith?" Sam questioned.

"Quit looking at me like that…" He said, at seeing Dean's expression.

"What? Give her a Carrie stare and Lilith goes poof?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what Ruby meant, maybe we should go ask her." Sam offered the idea up to his siblings.

"You wanted the knife, Elle got you the knife." Dean pointed out.

"Listen to me for a second, last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put 30 demons on our ass. All we have is one little knife." He said.

"We are not going to make the same mistake all over again." Dean repeated his earlier sentence.

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked.

Elle let out a ragged breath and zipped her bag shut as she looked back and forth between her brothers.

"Dad's deal, my deal, and now this? Every time one of us is up the creek, the other's beggin to sell their soul. That's all this is man, Ruby is just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with, and you know where it's going." Dean answered.

"Dean, what are you afraid is going to happen? This is me, I'm gonna handle it." Sam said.

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked.

"Because we are family, what kind of question is that?" Elle asked looking at them.

"It's not worth it." Dean said.

"You did the same thing for me…" Sam reminded him.

"All I'm saying is that you guys are my weak spot. Hell, we're all each other's weak spots." Dean pointed out to them.

"You don't mean that. We're family." Sam corrected him.

"I know, and those evils sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know how far we'll go. They're using it against us." Dean said, his voice quiet.

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Sam asked.

"No, stop being martyrs. We stop spreading it for these demons. We're going to take this knife and go after Lilith our way, the way Dad taught us to." Dean said holding Ruby's knife up.

"And if we go down… we go down swinging." Danielle said.

Dean looked over at his sister and nodded.

So, Indiana, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah, where Lilith is on shore leave." Dean said nodding.

"Who vacations in Indiana? There's nothing there but cornfields." Elle said.

**~()~**

Elle sat in the middle of the backseat of the impala, while Dean drove them towards Indiana and Bobby followed in his car.

"Dean, if this… uh, if this doesn't go the way we want…" Sam started to say his voice growing a little hoarse.

"No, no. no. You are not going to bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay? I mean Elle hasn't even tried that and she's the girl." Dean said looking over at his brother before making eye contact with Danielle in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Sam… I mean god forbid we have an emotional family moment." Elle said.

"If this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward." Dean said, looking at her in the mirror again.

"Then turn on the radio, because this silence is making me want to have a chick flick moment." Elle said, managing a small smile.

Shaking his head with a small laugh, Dean turned the radio on.

Bon Jovi's song Dead or Alive played through the speakers.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked looking over to Dean.

"They have some good songs." Elle chimed in.

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion." Dean said nodding.

Sam raised his eyebrows at them.

Dean started singing loudly, and soon his younger siblings joined in.

Elle fought back tears as she sang along.

"_And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all. Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. Cause I'm wanted, dead or alive…"_

Hearing sirens, Elle looked over her shoulder out the back window.

"Great…" She muttered.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked.

"I got a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Dean said with a heavy sigh as he pulled over.

When the officer came up and started talking to them, Dean threw his door open knocking the cop backwards.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, as he opened his door.

Figuring her brother had a good reason for attacking the cop she waited until he stepped back in front of the back door, and she threw her door open knocking him down to the ground.

Quickly Dean pulled the demon killing knife and stabbed the officer.

A few moments later Bobby pulled to a stop and jogged up to them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking down to the dead officer.

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam answered.

"How did you know?" Sam asked him.

"I just knew, I could see it's face. It's real face, under that one." Dean admitted, still shaken up.

"How are you seeing a demon's real face?" Sam asked.

"We're down to less than 6 hours. The veil's getting thinner…" Elle reasoned.

"That'd be my guess." Bobby agreed.

"That could come in handy." Sam thought out loud.

"Well, I'm glad my doomed soul can be helpful." Dean retorted.

"Damn right it can. Lilith probably has demons all over the town, we can't let them sound the alarm. If she knows we're in town, we're dead." Bobby explained.

It was nighttime by the time they made it into New Harmony, Indiana.

After taking out a few demons, Bobby separated from the group and used a rosary to turn the water in the sprinkler system into holy water and then he waited in an empty house that was up for a sale across the road.

Elle had the knife, she and Sam has just killed another demon.

Rounding the side of the house she saw Ruby had Dean pinned against the fence.

"Give me my knife, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone." Ruby growled.

Grabbing Ruby and pointing the knife at her neck, Danielle said "He doesn't have your knife, so back off."

Letting go of Dean, Ruby took a few steps backwards and looked at all of them.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked her.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." Ruby responded.

Noticing everyone on the street was standing outside of their houses, and they were all demons Dean told everyone to get inside the house.

Sam tried to pick the lock the on the door, and the demons closed in on the yard of the house, but then the sprinklers started and stopped them from getting any closer.

Once inside of the house, Ruby went into a room up stairs.

Dean put the father of the little girl that Lilith was possessing in the basement and salt lined the door.

Sam quietly opened the door to the little girls bedroom and Elle walked in, knife drawn.

Slowly they made their way across the room and over to the bed.

The girl was laying sound asleep, her head on her mother's chest.

"Do it!" The mom whispered, her entire body was shaking in fear.

Elle adjusted the knife in her hands, and looked down to the little girl.

"Do it!" The mom whispered louder, growing more panicked.

"Why did I have to be the one with the knife?" She breathed out, as her arms shook.

"Do it!" The mom said louder, as the little girl started to stir.

Taking a deep breath, Elle raised the knife and started to bring it down but Dean stopped her.

The little girl looked over at them and screamed.

"It's not her, it's not in the girl anymore." Dean said, keeping a hold on his sister's arm.

They got the mom and daughter into the basement with the father, and instructed them to not come out no matter what they heard.

Standing in the living room of the house, Elle took a few deep breathes trying to calm herself.

"You alright?" Dean asked her.

"I almost killed an innocent kid." She said, looking to him.

Then she saw the clock on the wall behind him, and saw they didn't have much time left at all.

"You win, what do I have to do?" Sam asked Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You said you knew a way that I could kill Lilith, what do you need me to do?" Sam asked her again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked him.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled pushing his brother back.

"You had your chance, you can't just flip a switch. We needed time…" Ruby said to him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled grabbing his arm.

"Don't, Dean! I'm not going to let you go to hell!" Sam yelled.

Taking another look at the clock, Danielle's eyes filled with tears, they were down to only minutes.

"Yes, you are! I'm sorry, I mean, this was all my fault." Dean yelled back at him.

"Sam, what you're doing isn't going to save me. It's only going to kill you." Dean told him.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at her brothers.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked his eyes watery and voice hoarse as he spoke.

"I want you guys to keep fighting, take care of my wheels. You remember what Dad taught you, and remember what I taught you." Dean said, his own eyes misty as he spoke to his two younger siblings.

"Okay?" Dean asked when they didn't respond.

"Yeah." Elle said nodding her head, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Okay." Sam agreed.

They could barely hear Sam over the clock chiming for midnight.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy." Ruby said.

Everyone looked around when they heard a hellhound howling.

Elle looked at Dean and then over to Sam who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Hellhound…" Dean raggedly breathed out.

"Where?" Sam asked.

Looking to the doorway of the room Dean said, "There."

The growling grew louder followed by loud barking.

Sam, Dean, Elle and Ruby all took off running into the next room.

After getting the doors and windows lined with an herb that repels hellhounds, the group of four stood and looked at each other.

Ruby looked at Elle, "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

"No way." Elle said, tightening her grip around the handle.

"Come on, that dust won't last forever!" She yelled.

Looking down to the knife, she started to hand it over when Dean yelled. "Wait!"

"Do you want to die?" Ruby asked him.

"Elle… that's not Ruby." Dean said.

Quickly she raised the knife and tried to stab Lilith who had taken Ruby's meat suit but Lilith raised her hand and sent Danielle and Sam flying across the room, where she used her powers to keep them pinned against the wall.

The knife got knocked from Elle's hand.

Waving her hand again, she used her powers to pin Dean against the table.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asked her.

"Not long. But I like it, it's all grown up and pretty." Ruby responded, as her eyes turned to white.

"Where's Ruby?" Sam questioned.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." She answered.

"I should have seen it before, but you all look the alike to me." Dean snapped.

"Hello Sam, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith said as she walked up to him, pausing before she held his face still and kissed him.

"Ugh." Elle groaned as her face scrunched with disgust.

"Alright, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam said, struggling against the hold her powers had on him.

"Silly goose, you want a bargain you have to have something that I want." Lilith said.

"So is this the big plan? Drag me to hell and kill them? Well, then what?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith replied.

Walking over to the door, Lilith opened them and said, "Sic em, boy."

"What? No!" Danielle screamed as she tried to break free.

"Stop it!" Sam, yelled as the hellhound pulled Dean off the table onto the floor.

"No!" Dean yelled in pain as the hellhound started to shred his skin and tear him apart.

"Stop!" Elle pleaded looking over to Lilith as tears poured down her face.

"Stop! Stop it, no!" Sam screamed, more tears fell down his cheeks as he watched Dean continue to be ripped apart as blood sprayed from the open wounds.

Both Sam and Danielle continued to cry and scream as they watched their older brother get killed.

Once he was dead, Lilith released her hold on them.

Seeing her raise her hand, Sam pushed his older sister behind him.

Lilith tried to use her powers on them, but Sam was able to block the attack.

She lowered her hand and looked at them shocked, as they both got to their feet.

"Stay back" Lilith ordered.

Sam walked forward and picked up the knife.

"Back!" She yelled again.

"Don't think so." Sam said. But as he went to stab her, she smoked out of the meat suit.

"No…" Sam breathed out, tears starting to run down his cheeks again as he walked over to Dean's body.

"Dean…" Elle whispered, barely able to see him through her tears as she dropped to floor beside him.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading, I really hope you all liked the first chapter. ^_^  
**

**I have another Castiel/OC fanfiction titled 'She Talks to Angels.'**

**Also, up on my profile is a link to my Polyvore account where I make sets to go along with a few of my stories. I plan on making some set for this story very soon.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you read the chapter and are interested in seeing the story continued. I appreciate your support so much! ^_^**


	2. Buried Not Burned

**Chapter 2**

**Buried Not Burned**

* * *

"We need to salt and burn his bones." Bobby said, as he stood back and watched Sam and Danielle dig a grave for their brother's body.

"No." Elle said.

"Elle…" Bobby started to say.

"I'm going to bring him back and he'll need a body." Sam said, as he glanced back to the wooden box containing Dean's body.

"How the hell are you gonna do that? Make a deal?" Bobby asked.

Sam didn't respond.

"One way or another, Dean is coming back. He's not going to rot in hell." Danielle breathed out.

**~(1 month later)~**

Danielle opened the door to the hotel and walked in her room. Dropping the bag with her fast food lunch down on the table, she sighed heavily.

Sam had taken the Impala and left her at a hotel in Michigan a week ago, now for the first time in her life she was on her own; it was a strange and alien feeling to her.

Even after Sam had taken off and headed to college, she was either with her dad or Dean.

The past week she had been at the crossroads every single night trying to get a crossroad demon to make a deal; her soul for her brothers. But no demon would make a deal with her.

She had also been picking up a few cases, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her older brother was still trapped in hell.

Later that night she walked into an all-night diner and sat down at booth in the corner.

After ordering her food, she looked at the time on her cellphone.

Hearing voices off in the distance, she looked around the diner. There were only 2 other customers and they hadn't been talking.

Her eyes widened when she continued to hear the voices, they sounded slightly grainy and muffled like the voices were coming through an old crackly speaker.

Startled she looked over her shoulders and around the diner again.

"Everything okay, honey?" The older waitress asked as she sat her food down in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Elle said, her green eyes wide as she looked up at her.

"You sure?" the waitress questioned.

"Uhh, acutally I'm feeling sick… I need to go." She said as she stood up and opened her purse.

The first thing she grabbed from her wallet was a $50 bill.

"Here you go." She said pushing the money into the waitresses hand.

"I'll get your change." She said, as she started to turn around.

"No, it's okay." Elle said.

"You've got a little under $40 of change coming back…" she said confused.

"Keep it, it's your tip." Elle said as she pulled her jacket on and ran from the diner.

Getting in the car she had borrowed from Bobby's lot after Sam took the impala she drove back to her hotel.

Walking back into her hotel room she sat down at the table. Her breathing was labored as she ran her hands through her long brunette hair.

"No, no, no." She said, tears burning her eyes as she continued to hear the voices.

Franticly she got up and searched the entire hotel room, even looking under the bed trying to find the source of the talking.

The next morning she woke up and sat up on the side of the bed.

She smiled to herself at the silence of the room.

Heading into the bathroom she got in the shower. As the hot water cascaded over her body, she tried to convince herself that she had imagined the voices the day before.

She tried to reason that someone in a room next to her had their TV up really loud.

Shutting the water off she pushed back the curtain and wrapped one towel around her body, and the other around her hair.

She gasped when the voices started up again.

"No, not again… no." She breathed out tears stinging her eyes.

**~(A week later)~**

"Elle, it's good to see you." Bobby said as he opened his door.

"You don't look so good…" He said as she pushed past him into the house and dropped her bag of clothes next to the couch.

"Something's wrong…" She said as she rubbed her hands through her messy hair.

"I'd say. You wanna tell me what it is?" Bobby asked, leaning against his desk and looking at her.

"I've been hearing things for over a week…" Elle admitted to him as she stared down to the floor.

"What kind of things?" Bobby asked.

"Voices." She breathed out, her voice was hoarse.

"No." Bobby said shaking his head back and forth.

"I thought they'd stopped years ago… this was supposed to be over." She said a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe it's just stress from you losing Dean." Bobby offered.

"I haven't heard them since I was 8 years old. I'm going crazy." She cried.  
Bobby looked around his living room, not sure what to say to her.

"Have you gotten in contact with anyone?" He finally asked.

She scoffed.

"What? Like a shrink? No way they will lock my ass up in a padded cell like they did when I was a kid." She snapped as she looked up at him.

"Maybe there's something they can give you…" Bobby continued to try and think of something to help her.

"Like what? Tranquilizers so I can knock myself out when they start up? I can't live like that." she yelled digging her fingers into her scalp and wincing as she wasn't able to shut the voices out.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby finally asked her.

"I don't know! It's worse than it was before, I can't shut them out anymore." She said, digging her nails into her scalp harder.

"What are they saying?" Bobby asked, watching her closely.

"Some of it I can't understand, it's like whispers that are too quite. But I don't like what I'm able to make out." She said.

Bobby was quiet and patient as he waited on her to continue.

"I've heard Dean's name, and something about a seal that can't be broken. There's some kind of mission… they're laying siege to break the barrier into hell." She said, biting down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Damn it, Bobby. I don't know…" she said.

**~(Almost 3 months later)~**

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked her.

"I have to go check on something." She said, avoiding a straight answer.

"Check on what?" He asked.

"Just some things…" She said as she grabbed her purse and took her car keys out.

"Elle, I don't think this is a good idea. You've been here for going on 3 months…" Bobby said.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No." Danielle said.

"And why not?" Bobby asked.

"Because if I'm wrong I'll feel like an even bigger idiot if you're there to witness it." She admitted to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When I told you the voices stopped a month ago, I lied. I've been hearing them the whole time and they're saying that the mission was successful, Dean's being resurrected." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Bobby asked.

"Because you were looking at me the same way Dean looked at Sam when he brought up the visions he was having. Like I'm some kind of freak and I couldn't take it anymore." She admitted, her green eyes rimmed red as her eyes burnt from tears.

"I was not." Bobby argued.

"You were being nice about it, but come on. You think I'm some sort of screwed up head case." She argued back.

"No I don't. I think you've been through a hell of a lot of trauma and it's taken a lot out of you." Bobby said.

"It's the same way my dad looked at me when I was kid. Worried and scared that something isn't right with me and I'm clinically crazy." She argued.

"Elle…" Bobby said shaking his head back and forth.

"I don't blame you. I mean if someone told me they were hearing voices I'd think they were crazy too. And I know how farfetched this is, but if by some chance there is some validity to these voices then Dean's going to be topside tomorrow morning and I don't want him to wake up alone." She said, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Sighing Bobby nodded.

"Alright, but if by tomorrow night you haven't seen any sign of life, then you turn your ass around and come back here." He said.

"Okay…" She said as she looked over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

**~()~**

"What the hell…" She breathed out as she walked in the early morning sun to the field where they had buried Dean.

Everything in the immediate area had been flattened, it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Using the shovel she brought with her, she began to dig in the spot they buried her older brother.

Sitting down on the ground next to the now exposed grave, she looked down at the wooden box.

She wasn't sure what to expect, a part of her still felt like she was insane but she had to give it a shot and see if the voices were right.

After all, if the voices were right not only would she have Dean back, but it would mean that she was actually hearing something talk and it wasn't in her mind.

Danielle was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard a noise.

Looking down she saw Dean bust open the top of the box.

"Dean!" She yelled as he moved more of the broken wood and sat up gasping for air.

He looked at her confused as he continued to cough and gasp for air.

Once she helped him out of the hole in the ground she stared at him with wide eyes as some tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't believe it…" she said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

Hugging her back he said, "God, is it good to see you." His voice was hoarse and his throat and mouth were dryer than cotton.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she stood back and looked at him.

He looked around the surrounding area, his eyes widening at the scene.

"Water… I need water." He managed to say.

"We'll I've got a jug of holy water in the car." She said as she nodded for him to follow her.

Once they reached the car she grabbed the gallon jug of holy water from her trunk and handed it to him.

He took a long drink from the bottle.

"I'm… I'm so happy you're back." She said, wiping more tears from her cheeks.

"What did you do, Elle?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Don't play dumb. I'm alive, and you're the only one here. What'd you do, sell your soul? Something worse?" He questioned, taking another drink of the jug.

"I didn't do anything." She assured him.

"Right." He said, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't." she said.

Once they were in the car she started to drive them to a gas station she had passed on her way there.

"Come on, Elle. What did you do?" He asked her again.

"Dean, I didn't do anything, You've been dead for four months, the last 3 of those I've not left Bobby's house. I tried to do something, the whole first month you were gone." She admitted.

"What'd you do the first month?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Sam and I tried to open the Devil's Gate and I tried to make a deal with a demon, several times but no demon would deal. I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked." She said, her voice cracked as she spoke.

Nodding he said, "Okay, then explain to me how you knew I was coming back."

Pulling to a stop outside of the closed gas station she said, "Looks like it's still closed, we'll have to break in."

"Elle!" Dean yelled when she didn't answer him.

"I heard it, okay?" She asked.

"Heard it from who?" He asked, as they walked up to the door.

Once he busted out the pane of glass closest to the handle and unlocked the door he said, "You heard it from who?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"You don't know?" He asked, as he opened a door to the cooler and took out a bottle of cold water.

"It started again." She said her voice quiet as she looked down to the floor.

"This is like pulling teeth, just spit it out already." He demanded as he opened the water and drank over half of it down.

"The voices, Dean. They started up about a month after you died… and they haven't stopped." She explained.

Shaking his head back and forth he said, "No, no, no. You don't hear voices anymore, we fixed that when you were a kid."

"Fixed it?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, we fixed it… fixed you." He said, looking at her.

"I remember you sitting still for hours at a time, you wouldn't respond to any of us. You hardly spoke from the time you were 5 until you turned 8." He said.

"Want to know what I remember, Dean? I remember dad tying me down to a chair in the center of a devils trap and splashing holy water on me while he tried to exorcise me." she snapped.

"What were we supposed to do? We thought you were possessed or something." Dean argued.

"But I wasn't… I didn't talk to any of you because every time I opened my mouth you all looked at me like I was crazy." She said.

"No, we didn't think you were crazy… but we didn't know what to think. You kept saying you were hearing people talking and whispering, but no one else heard it." Dean reasoned.

"I was locked up in a psych ward for almost 6 months… it put me a year behind in school and everything. But I don't think the voices ever stopped, I just think I blocked them out because I didn't want to be locked away anymore." She said, her eyes sad.

"And now they've started back up?" he asked as he walked over to a sink with a mirror above it.

"I guess so… I mean maybe the trauma of losing you broke me down to where I wasn't strong enough to keep them out. I don't know." She said, as she watched him splash water on his face and then raise his shirt.

"I… I was ripped to shreds by hellhounds." He remembered, shocked at not seeing any scars on his body.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

Turning sideways he raised his sleeve and saw a red, raised handprint.

"Oh my god…" Elle breathed out.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Slowly, she put her hand on the handprint.

"I don't know. It almost looks like a burn, but it's cool to the touch." She said, shocked.

"I don't like this… whatever happened it was bad mojo." Dean said.

She shrugged.

"You're back… in one piece." She said.

"And you're hearing voices again, who are now talking about me." He reminded her.

"But I'm not crazy. What they said came true, don't you get that? Whatever I've been hearing since I was kid is really out there… I didn't imagine it." She said.

"Let's just grab some supplies and get out of here." Dean said as he grabbed a plastic bag and started to fill it with water bottles and food.

She frowned as she looked down at the floor.

A few moments later the TV turned on to a channel of white static.

"That's never good…" Dean breathed out.

Shutting the TV off, they both looked over to an old radio that kicked on by itself.

"Salt!" Dean yelled as he ran to the shelf with bottles of salt.

Throwing her a bottle, he started to salt line the window and she put a line of salt down in front of the door.

Dean yelled out in pain as a high pitched noise sounded through the entire gas station.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

Elle didn't respond just looked up to the ceiling.

"Ahh!" Dean yelled as the noise got louder.

The windows next to him busted and he yelled for his sister to get down, but she just stood perfectly still staring at the ceiling.

Once all the windows and doors had been busted in from the sound, Dean slowly rose to his feet and looked around.

The entire store was covered in glass and he had quite a few cuts and scrapes, but Danielle didn't have a single scratch on her.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"It was beautiful." She said, looking at him wide eyed.

"Beautiful? Are you friggin nuts?" Dean asked, feeling like his ears were bleeding.

"That voice… it was beautiful." She repeated.

"Voice? That wasn't a voice… look around. The damn noise was so loud and high pitched it busted glass." He yelled.

Blinking a few times, she looked around and surveyed the damage.

"I didn't hear a high pitched noise. I heard a voice." She explained.

"What did it say to you?" dean asked, growing concerned that she had made some sort of deal to bring him back.

"Nothing, he wasn't talking to me. He was trying to talk to you." She said.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Whatever was talking… he's the one who pulled you from hell. He was trying to speak to you." She said.

"And I heard a name…" She said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."Elle admitted to him.

Dean's eyes widened. He was growing increasingly worried and concerned about her.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. ^_^**

**Don't worry, Castiel will be in the story soon. **

**On my profile is a link to my Polyvore account where I make sets to go along with several of my fanfiction stories, including this one.**

**I have another Castiel/OC story titled 'She Talks to Angels'**

**Please take a few moments to leave me a review and let me know you've read the chapter and are interested in seeing the story continued. I appreciate the support more than you know. ^_^**


	3. Radio Interference

**Chapter 3**

**Radio Interference**

* * *

"I don't know why the hell none of you believe me." Danielle exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I tried again and again to make a deal to get him back… no one would deal with me, now I see it's because you already made a deal." Sam said, angrily.

"I tried to make deal after deal too and no demon wanted any part of it! I didn't make any sort of deal; I don't know why Dean's back. But I'm happy he is." She said, feeling attacked.

"We're all happy, but none of this makes a lick of sense." Bobby pointed out.

"Elle if you did something you need to tell me so we can get you out of it." Dean said to his younger sister.

"Ugh! Are you serious? I didn't do anything!" She yelled.

"Explain to me about that noise at the fill-up joint then. It literally made my ears bleed, Elle. Didn't affect you one bit. In fact you called it beautiful." Dean reminded her.

"You can grill me all you want, but my answers aren't going to change. I don't know why you're back. I don't know why I've been hearing voices, and I didn't make a freaking deal!" She yelled.

"What blew past us at the gas station was bad. Some kind of force or presence, it's got bad situation written all over it, Elle. And somehow you've managed to plant yourself right in the middle of it." Dean said, still convinced she had made a deal of some sort.

"Alright, alright. Look, we've got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said, sick of hearing them argue.

"I know a psychic, she's about 4 hours away. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby offered.

**~()~**

"So these the boys?" Pamela the psychic asked as she walked out on her front porch.

Bobby nodded.

She raised her eyebrows and looked Sam and Dean over.

"Yup, this is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state." Bobby told them.

"Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back into the frying pan. Makes you a rare individual." She said.

"Come on in." She said as she turned and walked into her house.

Once they were inside, Pamela explained that she had made contact with several spirits, but no one knew anything about what pulled Dean from hell.

"So what now?" Danielle asked.

"Séance, I think." She said as she gathered everything she needed and spread a cloth over the table.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" bobby asked.

"No, I just wanna get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without a crystal." Pamela assured them.

"I'm game." Dean said, as he checked Pamela out.

Danielle rolled her eyes and helped Pamela set the 5 white candles in the middle of the table.

"Alright, everyone take a seat." She instructed them.

Danielle sat down between her brothers and hoped they'd be able to get some sort of lead on what was happening.

"Take each other's hands." Pamela said.

Elle looked between her brothers as they all joined hands.

"And I'll need to touch something that our mystery monster touched." Pamela said as she slid her hand under the table.

Dean jumped.

"Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said.

Laughing Pamela said, "My mistake."

Dean rolled up his sleeve to reveal the handprint on his upper arm.

"Okay…" Pamela said as she placed her hand over the handprint.

Closing her eyes she started to summon whatever it was that had pulled Dean from the pit.

"I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle." Pamela chanted several times.

Danielle looked around the table her eyes locking with Bobby's for a few seconds.

Dean looked over as the TV turned onto a channel of white static, just like what had happened at the gas station.

Everyone jumped as the flames from the candles started to rise.

"Castiel." Pamela said.

Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Danielle, it was the same name she had said after the incident at the gas station.

"No, sorry Castiel. I don't scare easy." Pamela said.

"Castiel?" Elle questioned, looking to Pamela.

"Its name it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela explained.

Keeping her eyes closed and staying focused she said, "I conjure and command you, show me your face."

As Pamela kept chanting the same thing over and over, a vibration of energy flowed through the room and flames raised even higher on the candles.

"I think we should stop." Elle said, looking around.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela continued.

"I think we should do what Castiel says." Elle said.

The table started to shake and Bobby agreed, "Maybe we really should stop."

"I almost got it, I command you show me your face." Pamela said.

Elle jumped in her seat as Pamela let out a blood curdling scream and her eyes started bleeding as a white light emitted from them.

"Oh my god!" Danielle yelled, as Pamela collapsed on the floor beside her chair.

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled.

Sam immediately took out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Bobby raised Pamela's head up and she opened her eyes.

She started to cry as she said, "I can't see."

**~()~**

After dropping her bags off in her hotel room, she headed next door to the room that Sam and Dean were staying in.

"How's Pamela?" She asked them.

"She's out of ICU, and stable." Sam explained.

"Yeah, and blind because of us." Dean said.

"And we still have no clue what we're dealing with." Sam continued.

"All we have is a name." Danielle said nodding.

"I don't like this." Dean said as he looked down to the book he had been trying to research in.

"I don't either." Elle agreed.

"So you've been hearing this Castiel thing talk since you were a kid?" Dean asked her.

"I don't think so… the voice I heard at the gas station was… beautiful, when I hear the talking in my head it's just whispers. It's really hard to understand what they're saying half the time." She tried to explain.

"And how come you can even hear these things talking?" Dean continued to press for answers.

"I don't know." She admitted sitting down on the couch beside him.

"What else have you heard the voices saying?" Sam asked his older sister.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense, but I've been hearing things about how the mission was successful but they didn't get to Dean in time." She said, looking between them.

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

"Before the first seal was broken." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but what seal?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, I told you everything I know." She said with a heavy sigh at their prying questions.

"Okay, well… one thing is for sure we are keeping you the hell away from this Castiel thing." Dean said as he shut his book.

"Why?" she questioned.

"You can hear it talking, that can't be good." Dean explained his reasoning.

"Right, because I sat around and painted my nails while you guys were out hunting monsters and I'm incapable of taking care of myself." She said sarcastically.

"We know that you can take care of yourself, but Dean's right… you're the only one who can hear this thing. Maybe you have some kind of connection or something with it, I don't know. But we're keeping you away from it." Sam agreed with Dean.

"I am older than you, Sam. You don't get to tell me what to do. And for that matter, even though you're the oldest, you don't get to tell me what to do either, Dean." She snapped at them.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Screw you guys." She said, her green eyes narrowed at them.

Later that night she was still in her brothers' room.

She looked over to Dean who had fell asleep reading a book on mythology and Sam who was sitting at the table looking things up on his computer.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Uhh, not really… why?" She asked.

"It's just getting kind of late." He replied.

Arching an eyebrow she said, "Are you trying to say you want me to go back to my own room?"

He nodded.

"Tough Sammy." She said looking back down to the book she was reading.

He sighed heavily as he shut his computer and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get a burger… you want something?" He asked.

Sam was wanting to sneak off and see Ruby.

"No… a little late for a burger isn't it?" She asked, knowing he was hiding something from the way he was acting.

"It's not that late." He said as he picked up the key to the Impala.

"See you later…" She called after him as he left.

It was close to 20 minutes later when a high pitched ringing started to sound through the hotel room.

The television turned on and so did the radio of the alarm clock.

Scooting to the edge of her seat she looked around the room as the lights started to flicker.

"Elle, turn the TV down." Dean grumbled as he started to wake up and looked over to his younger sister.

"I didn't turn it on…" She said looking around the room.

The high pitched tone grew louder and Dean woke up more.

Looking around the room he quickly hoped up off the bed, grabbing a sawed off shot gun as he did.

"Where'd Sam go?" Dean asked her.

"Food run." She replied as she stood up seemingly unaffected again by the loud noise that was starting to hurt Dean's ears.

Dean covered one of his ears with his free hand and groaned in pain as the noise continued to steadily get louder.

Hearing glass crack, he looked to the mirror covered ceiling of the room.

"Elle, get down!" He yelled as he dropped the gun and covered both ears dropping to his knees from the pain.

The windows started to bust, and he looked up to see her standing perfectly still looking up to the mirror plated ceiling as it started to drop broken glass on them.

He wanted to yell for her to take cover again, but he noticed none of the glass that was falling was actually hitting her.

She just stood perfectly calm while everything glass in the room shattered.

Hearing the noise from his own room, Bobby charged into their room just as the noise slowed and then stopped.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled looking down to Dean as he still lay on the floor covering his ears.

Blinking and shaking her head, Elle looked over to see Dean was now standing and had blood pouring from both of his ears.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, rushing to her brother's side.

"That the noise you heard at the gas station?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding.

"Why aren't you all cut up?" Bobby asked looking at Elle.

"All the glass just fell around her, none of it touched her." Dean said.

Dean went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth he came back out to see his sister sitting at the table and bobby sitting on the couch.

"Did you hear the voice again?" Dean asked.

Elle nodded.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"It was Castiel again… he's just trying to talk to you. He thought you'd be able to hear him since he's the one who pulled you from hell." She said.

Bobby and Dean exchanged looks.

"Anything else?" Dean asked observing the way she was avoiding his eyes.

"Dean… what do you remember about being in hell?" she asked.

"I told you, I don't remember much at all." He lied.

She nodded, swallowing hard and glancing up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." She said.

"I can tell when you're lying, Elle." Dean said.

"I'm not lying… I just… it's nothing." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

**~()~**

"Are you serious?" Danielle questioned as she looked back and forth between Dean and Bobby.

"It's just not a good idea, we're going to summon this Castiel thing and kill it. You can't come with us." Dean explained.

"And why not?" she asked, angrily.

"What was it you just said a few moments ago?" Dean reminded her,

"That I don't think we should kill, Castiel." She repeated.

"That's why you're not coming." Dean said nodding.

"I don't think he's evil." She defended.

"Why? Because you hear some beautiful sound when it talks and my ears bleed?" Dean asked.

"Because the presence doesn't feel evil, dean. And he pulled you out of hell. I think we should at least give him a chance to explain himself." She continued to fight with her older brother.

"No way. You saw what happened when I came back, everything was leveled, that took some major mojo, and it can't be good. Not to mention the TV and radio's popping on, never a good sign." He said.

"I'll call you when it's over, and if you talk to Sam tell him he's dead for taking my car." Dean said as he got in the passenger seat of Bobby's car.

She stood in the parking lot her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Bobby and Dean drive off.

A little while later she shut off the TV with a heavy sigh and grabbed some change from her purse and headed across the hotel parking lot to where the vending machines were located.

Danielle stopped walking when the streetlight above her flickered and died.

Her green eyes were wide and alert as she looked around but didn't see anyone else in the parking lot with her.

As she reached the vending machines she put her change in the soda one, and tried to decide what she wanted to drink.

The lights on the front of the machines all started to flicker and make a slight buzzing sound.

Spinning around her eyes widened as there was now a man with dark hair and blue eyes standing only a few inches away from her.

She tried to back away, but only backed right into the front of the machine.

Her eyes searched his face and she tried to think of something to say.

Finally she found her words and said, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you… you were the only one able to hear me." He stated, his eyes intense as he watched her.

She looked side to side.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, growing even more confused but not feeling threatened.

He slightly cocked his head to the side and looked at her as he spoke, "When I speak, you are the only one able to hear me."

She looked down at his business suit and tan trench-coat.

Leaning in a little she sniffed the air to see if he smelt like alcohol, but he didn't.

"Did you take something?" She asked, wondering if he had taken drugs or something.

"Take something?" He questioned back.

"Yeah… drugs or something? I can call someone for you if you need." She said, wondering why he was standing so close to her.

"No. I came here for you." He said.

Her eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked looking around and seeing they were still the only ones outside.

"I'm Castiel." He said, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading, I really hope you all liked the first chapter. ^_^ **

**I have another Castiel/OC fanfiction titled 'She Talks to Angels.'**

**And I've got a few Teen Wolf stories posted now too. ^_^**

**Also, up on my profile is a link to my Polyvore account where I make sets to go along with a few of my stories. I plan on making some set for this story very soon.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you read the chapter and are interested in seeing the story continued. I appreciate your support so much! ^_^**


End file.
